The published European Patent Application EP 1 375 808 A2 discloses a sensor device for an automatic swivel door installation. The swivel door installation has a swivel leaf and a drive device and also a control device. A sensor serves to identify persons or objects in the range of movement of the swivel door leaf and comprises for this purpose a transmitting device for emitting light beams, a detector device for detecting light beams, and also a signal transmission device for transmitting the sensor signals to the control device.
The sensor is arranged with a plurality of sensor elements and a plurality of detector elements in the region of the vertical secondary closing edge of the swivel leaf in the upper region of the door. A light beam of the transmitting element runs close or at least virtually parallel to the vertical secondary closing edge of the door leaf.
A further device for monitoring motor-driven swivel leaf doors, the door leaves of which are equipped with a sensor strip fitted to the upper edge, is known from the German Patent Specification DE 44 15 401 C1. The sensor strip emits a beam cone directed toward the base.